Children of the Fangpyre!
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: AU. The Fangpyre tribe. You get bitten, you become one. What happens when Fangtom's son Noah goes out on his own excursion? Later, what happens when Fangdam's daughter Natalia does the same? Read on to find out! First of the Serpentine family one-shots.


Author's Note: I'm now writing one-shots for the Serpentine tribes, minus one. Each tribe will have 3 hometown references. The first reference will be the ancient village of Ouroborus before they (each tribe) get sealed up. The second reference will be what happened after they got sent underground. The third reference will be how they (each tribe) is able to travel back to their current homes underground. Basically, it's what happened before each tribe got sealed up (prior to the series), what happened when they were sent underground (around the time that the ninja are trying to reach the Temple of Light), and what the aftermath is before the Techno Blades are fully developed. If it doesn't make sense, it should when you start reading. Minus OCs, I don't own Ninjago. The title is a play on words.

* * *

><p><strong>Trials by Fangpyre!<strong>

(Ouroborus. Fangtom's P.O.V.)

It was a simple task, really. Fangdam was the supervisor for the mission. In our tribe, we are close & act like family. After my father passed away, I was depressed & bit myself without realizing it. I didn't expect to gain a second head. You don't know me? I will do introductions, then. Due to historical rankings, there will be numbers.

Scout one: my grandfather. Scout two: my father. Scout three: me. Scout four: Fangdam. Scout five: Fang-Suei. Snappa is the sixth & current scout.

Soldier one: my great-grandfather. Soldier two: my grandfather. Soldier three: my father. Soldier four: me. Soldier five: Fangdam. Fang-Suei is the sixth and current scout.

Warrior one: my great-great-grandfather. Warrior two: my great-grandfather. Warrior three: my grandfather. Warrior four: my father. Warrior five: me. Fangdam is the sixth & current warrior.

Since you have the point, I am actually not the sixth general. I am the seventh. I sent them on a mission & I see Snappa racing to me.

He salutes & says, "General Fangtom, sir. There has been an incident in the mission, sir!"

I salute; two heads, remember? I'm still the same Fangtom, it's just that my sentences are usually split between my first & second heads. "Scout Snappa, did it involve another tribe?"

"No, sir. I think you would have to see for yourself, sir!"

I look at my other head. "Lead the way, scout."

We come to the site & Snappa is quick to restrain Fang-Suei.

"Fangdam, my friend, what happened?"

As I see the similar bite marks that appeared when I bit myself, I see Fang-Suei.

"Assk him. Ssnappa, your assistance," Fangdam states as a hole opens.

Fang-Suei charges to me, but I have my staff in defense.

"What happened? I'm sso hungry." I make him something & tell him he needs to apologize to Fangdam.

"Warrior Fangdam, I am sso ssorry. I didn't expect to be hungry," Fang-Suei says.

"Scout Ssnappa, ssoldier Fang-Ssuei. Alert the tribe at once." They depart as Fangdam fades in & out of consciousness.

As his second head comes out, it looks at mine.

"Warrior Fangdam, do you hear your general'ss voice?" I ask. My comrade gets up.

I make a note: never send Fang-Suei on a mission with an empty stomach. After we were sealed up, it was only the beginning.

* * *

><p>(Formerly Ouroborus. Fangtom's P.O.V.)<p>

None of us bothered to look for Pythor. We agreed to keep in touch. However, due to Pythor's foolishness, I am raising a son.

"General Fangtom," my son. Shortly after my staff was returned, I saw a human. My wife was found dead on the spot.

"Yes, son?"

"Do you think Kai or Nya will find the Fire Blade?"

"Armada," I say. This word enables my son to transform into his Fangpyre form.

"Noah, ssome thingss are bessst left untouched."

"How do I transsfer into human form?" he asks. Of course, if there were an incident where we'd have to fight, he is brilliant.

"You would have to ssay 'Infernicus Armada Maxi' to change yourssself." My son nods. Infernicus is our home, now.

* * *

><p>(After the red blade is spotted. Fangdam's P.O.V.)<p>

"Noah, have you seen her?" I ask the son of Fangtom. Foolish humans; the curse has now been spread around. My daughter is Noah's age.

"Father, I am over here." I turn my heads & see Noah trying to steady my daughter.

"Natalia?" I ask.

"Ignite," I say. She turns into her Fangpyre form.

I go to find Fangtom & the others. Since Noah is the first case, we are silent, as he is in his Fangpyre form.

"Infernicus Armada Maxi," he says.

"Natalia, can you hear me? It's me, Noah!"

"Ignition Armada Minimal," she chants. She morphs into a human.

We let them go on their own adventures.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Noah Finley<strong>

**Age: 16**

**Past Ninjago hometowns: Ouroborus, North Inferno**

**Current Ninjago hometown: Northeast O-Inferno**

**Relative in crossover: General Fangtom.**

**Relatives in other stories: Fangtom (under a different name) & Fang-Suei. Fangtom will be revealed to working with Fangdam. Fang-Suei will likely appear as a bartender & an Elite 4 referee. **

**Trainer class in crossover: Ranger.**

**Trainer class in other stories: Coordinator.**

**Team in crossover: Chimchar (evolution debatable; walking, partner), Vulpix, Cyndaquil, Numel.**

**Team in other stories: Infernape, Ninetales, Typhlosion, Camerupt.**

**Brief description: Noah is laid back & prefers to be shady. He is quiet & has a crush on Natalia. Noah's key stone will be embroidered into his jacket's pocket. As a Fangpyre, he is a fast runner. In his human form, his speed is less, but he is athletic. His casual attire: black tennis shoes, black shorts, white T-shirt, red sleeveless jacket, red sunglasses. Contest attire: black pants, white long-sleeved shirt, black polo shirt & red jacket. He has black hair with red streaks & his eyes are also red. If someone (outside the family in his crossover) says, "armada", he can change into Fangpyre form. For him to change back, he has to whisper "infernicus armada maximum."**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Natalia Jefferson.<strong>

**Age: 16.**

**Past Ninjago hometowns: Ouroborus, North Inferno**

**Current Ninjago hometown: Northeast O-Inferno.**

**Relative in crossover: Fangdam.**

**Relatives in other stories: Fangdam (under a different name) & Snappa. Fangdam will be working with Fangtom. Snappa will likely appear as a musician & a Champion referee.**

**Trainer class in crossover: Ranger.**

**Team in crossover: Flareon (shiny, walking, partner), Misdreavus, Charmander (female).**

**Trainer class in other stories: Trainer.**

**Team in other stories: Flareon (shiny), Misdreavus, Charmander, Marowak.**

**Brief description: Natalia is usually open-minded, except when it comes to her crush, Noah. Natalia is quite rebellious & Noah usually ends up being her voice of reason. As a Fangpyre, Natalia doesn't like to show her athleticism. As a human, she does, but she's not a full-fledged tomboy. She is dressy & her attire consists of: a black denim skirt, blue leggings, blue midriff tank top & a white jacket. She walks in heels, but when battling, she'll usually wear sandals. When supporting Noah in a contest (or if he manages to get her to participate in one), she would wear a black dress with a white cardigan. She has red hair with a black streak, which is usually worn down. Her key stone is on a choker that she wears. She has blue eyes.**


End file.
